


Interviews.

by Achievelandia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Sebastian's 'recruitment'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty is looking for a new head of security... although he's hardly one for <i>conventional</i> interviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviews.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just to give me an excuse to write something constructive to get the creative juices flowing again. I think it worked. It's really short but I thought the idea of Jim conducting interviews was too good to pass up...

“What are your thoughts on extreme violence, likely on a daily basis?”

“Well, to tell you the truth, I’m a pacifist-”

**_BANG!_ **

He’d had to shoot four already and it wasn’t even past noon. This was a tedious a laborious process and it was annoying him half to death. Imagine, Jim Moriarty conducting _interviews_. Interviews were one of the great evils of the world, the _bad_ kind. He considered himself the good kind of evil, and before you say a word yes there is a good kind of evil, the good kind is the kind that’s _fun_ and cruel to stupid people, not boring!

A tap on the door, “I’m here for the interview.”

The gun is already in his hand but he pauses, waiting. The voice is smooth, tints of an American accent in there, deep and covered up by years of living in London. The tone is clipped, disciplined, almost military. Jim’s eyes wander to the door and begin studying immediately; 5’10”, dark hair, brown eyes, tattoos, remnants of a disciplined regime in his stance, a hardness in his eyes, pretty hands but callused, plain dress. Definitely military then but not proud of it, dishonorably discharged possibly. Then the man’s eyes land on the gun before traveling to the body slumped in the chair.

“Your last interviewee, I take it. The pacifist? Hmm, didn’t think he’d get on too well.”

Intelligent too, then. Not phased by guns and dead bodies lying around, nor clearly by cruelty and gratuitous violence. The sarcasm might be a bit of a problem but he could work around that. Perhaps...

“Don’t mind him, he was boring. Sit.” The command in his voice is noted and followed in an instant, the man stepping into the room and moving to the chair before the desk.

“And you are?”

“Ex-Colonel Sebastian Moran, sir.”

 _Sir? I rather like that..._ Quirking his eyebrow Jim pulls out his phone and opens his browser, scanning around among his various sources and confirming all of his suspicions before looking back to Sebastian. The man is sat straight in his chair and is making no attempt to cover up his own studying; his eyes scan across every inch of Jim’s skin before moving to the room. Jim realises what he’s doing in an instant, danger assessment. It was then that Jim knew he had his man.

“Could I interest you in a job, Moran?”

Sebastian smirked, looking as if the expression was his default setting, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
